


Not Another Teenage Werewolf

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, Empires, The Young Veins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Werewolves, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon gets more than he bargained for from a one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Another Teenage Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "werewolves: fresh bite/first transformation" on my [](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/)**hc_bingo** card. And oh my, look at that. I'm venturing out even further with my pairings now, what is this? Meilo must be sick.

When I was little, I always heard scary stories about werewolves. I never thought they were actually real.

What happened was, I had picked up a chick at a bar; slender, brunette, bright green eyes, the perfect hourglass shape, and an innocent face like a china doll. Chicks like that are usually a little kinky in bed, so I wasn't surprised when she handcuffed me to my own bed. I like that kind of thing anyway.

But the really freaky part was when her eyes turned bright yellow, her grin turning malicious with a pair of suddenly very sharp canines, and all I could think was, _oh shit, I'm going to die_.

Shuddering and groaning in pain, I watched her transform into a wolf right in front of my eyes. A low growl rumbled through her chest, and she licked a trail up my stomach to my chest, almost lovingly. Then she bit down on my shoulder, those sharp teeth going right through my skin, and I screamed.

I could hear the front door of the apartment slam closed, and Tom yelled, "Home!"

The she-wolf jumped off of me instantly, crashing right through my bedroom window and into the night.

I gritted my teeth to the pain, very aware of the blood trickling down onto my bed. "Tom! Tom!"

I heard his footsteps shuffle up to the door before he opened it, letting out a clipped, "Jesus," before trying to back out again.

"Tom, wait!"

"Look, man, I don't want to know what you do in bed-"

"Fucking listen," I roared, and that's when I felt it. My skin began to crawl, and I knew it was coming. "I-I just got bitten by a werewolf," I told him, as much seriousness and urgency in my tone as I could manage.

"...You're kidding, right?"

I groaned in pain as I felt my bones begin to shift, my skin itching as fur began to sprout all over my body.

"Holy shit, Jon, are you-?" Tom began in wonder, stepping closer.

I somehow managed to growl at him menacingly, and he backed off. "Don't come near me."

I shut my eyes then, feeling the tears coming from the sheer pain. In less than a minute, I was completely transformed, and I could hear Tom breathing across the room, could smell his fear in the air and I wanted to taste it. I opened my eyes and tried to go after him, but I was still handcuffed to the bed.

"Fuck, fuck, werewolves, werewolves," he was muttering under his breath, staring at me as he tried to think of a solution. "Food, you want meat... oh shit, you want to eat me... ah." He swallowed thickly. "God, I hope those handcuffs hold... Jon, if you can understand me, I'm going to try and fix this. Or, or something. I'll be back."

He backed out of the room then and I was left alone, chained up, hungry, angry, and still in terrible pain. Several minutes later he returned with a steak we'd been saving for a rainy day. I could smell the blood from the kitchen.

"I-I didn't cook it but I heated it so that it's more like... a-anyway, I hope this is okay," he stuttered from the door, carefully stepping over to the bed and holding out the plate in his hand, trying to stay as far away from me as possible.

I lurched forward and devoured the steak whole, and Tom jumped nearly a foot in the air, fumbling with the plate and nearly dropping it. He quickly realized that I was still securely handcuffed and laughed at himself a little, setting the plate down somewhere it wouldn't be dropped on the floor.

I wanted to tell him to get out, that it wasn't safe for him to be around me, even if I was tied up and well fed. But he didn't seem to want to leave, continuing to stare at me in awe. It was a little unnerving, so I growled at him.

He flinched and looked away. "Sorry, I just... this is crazy. Can you even understand me?"

I whined pitifully at him.

"Okay, okay. I just wish I knew what to do... this can't possibly be comfortable for you."

_If you only knew_ , I thought, and he nearly fell over as he stepped backwards in shock.

"Holy... did you just... do that again."

I was a little shocked myself. He could hear me thinking? _What, this?_

"Yes, that. Dude, you're talking in my head, what the fuck?" He took a few deep breaths then, trying to calm himself. "Okay. Okay, this is so fucked up, Jon."

_You're telling me. I'm the one that got bitten by a fucking werewolf_. I shifted a little, trying to get at least a little bit more comfortable. _Seriously, Tom, I don't think it's safe for you to be in here with me_.

He seemed to be getting more brave by the minute. "Why? You're secure and you ate, so you shouldn't be too hungry. Right?"

It was true; in all my struggling, the handcuffs were still tight around my wrists, and the steak had curbed my appetite. _I can still smell you, and I want to taste it. You have no idea what this feels like_.

He was quiet then, but still didn't leave. "Do you think... do you think you'll be normal in the morning?"

I turned my head away from him. _I should be human again in the morning... I don't know if I'll ever be normal again. I'm pretty sure something like this is permanent_.

He was silent, and suddenly I felt his hand on my belly, carefully running his fingers through my fur. I felt a growl bubbling in my chest, a warning, but I realized that his messing with my fur made it itch less. Not to mention it felt really good.

_Keep... keep doing that_. I closed my eyes gratefully.

He didn't stop, and soon enough, I was asleep.

***

I woke up with a crick in my neck and a dull ache in my shoulders, but when I tried to move, I found I was still handcuffed. Great, I'd have to wait for Tom to wake up and check on me-

My eyes flew open when I realized there was something, _someone_ , asleep on my stomach. I looked down and, sure enough, Tom was curled up at my side, his head cradled in the crook of his elbow on my stomach.

At least I wasn't a wolf anymore, I reasoned, even though I was kind of tied up and naked with Tom _sleeping_ on me.

"Tom," I barked, squirming to try to get his attention. "Toooooom."

He actually kind of startled awake, sitting up and placing his hand on my stomach. "Sorry, sorry, I-" He froze halfway through attempting to pet me, eyes open wide as he stared at me. "Jon. You're human."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Why don't you get me out of these and I can applaud your genius."

"Sorry, I just-" he babbled, scrabbling for the keys on the nightstand. Once I was free, I worked my shoulders around a couple of times, my fingers tingling a little. "Are-are you okay?"

I nodded, the movement making my neck twinge. "At least until the next full moon."

Tom was watching me closely, but it didn't feel creepy like it probably should have. I mean, I was _naked_. "Does your neck hurt?" he asked, reaching out before I could even answer to gently massage my sore muscles, and I kind of subconsciously melted into his touch. I let my eyes close, humming contentedly.

After a while he paused, and I opened my eyes again in confusion. Tom was hovering over me, staring at me with wide eyes and biting his lip nervously. I propped myself up on my elbows, our faces suddenly mere inches apart, but he didn't move. I cupped his chin in my hand and gently coaxed his lip from between his teeth with my thumb before pulling him in for a kiss, soft and quiet like a whisper.

We pulled apart and he smiled softly, a silent thanks, and he pushed me back down on the bed to continue his massage.


End file.
